Sunday Mornings
by TeylaFan
Summary: Out of all of the joys of life, Sunday mornings were definitely high on his list of pleasurable activities." Written for the Spanky a Week Summer - short, fluffy RT fic.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.

_A/N: This is the second fic in the SAWS – Spanky a Week Summer. For this summer (June-August) there will be one Ronon/Teyla story a week posted by a number of different authors._  
**  


* * *

**

**-Sunday Mornings-**

Ronon awoke to the rays of sun hitting the bed, warming up the cool night air. He sighed happily, and turned around to lie on his other side, with every intension of sleeping the rest of the day, or just lying in bed and being lazy for once.

Movement next to him caused him to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, his eyes still adjusting to the light. Another smile blossomed on his face because of a sight that he felt privileged to see.

Teyla lay next to him, still sleeping soundly. The sunlight illuminated her form, making her all the more beautiful and angelical to him.

He watched her for a moment, content stay in bed and just watch her for the rest of the hour, day, or even years. She was gorgeous, and every morning that he woke up next to her he felt the luckiest man alive. Today was a Sunday, and they had gotten the whole day to their selves.

With all of the hectic in their lives, a day like this was so necessary every now and then. He'd planned this day weeks back, just for the two of them, together.

He had been very secretive about it, not telling a word to Teyla about it. She had been nagging him continuously, impatient for this day to come. As the thought about it, it was the first time that he had seen her so impatient. She was always so gentle with everyone around her, never once losing control. That he was the reason for her control to slip was very satisfying to him. Not that he would gloom about it.

Teyla moved again, lying on her stomach, and throwing her arm across his waist. She sighed deeply, and then returned to her peaceful slumber.

Ronon smiled again, carefully lifting his left arm, reaching out to her. He brushed his fingertips against her cheek, moving up to her forehead and her hair, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. She frowned slightly, leaning into his touch.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

Her eyelids started fluttering, and opened soon there after, brown eyes meeting green ones.

"Sorry for waking you," he whispered, grasping the hand resting on his stomach.

She mumbled something back, her voice sleepy and soft. She smiled lovingly at him then, yawned sleepily before him, and stretched lazily beside him.

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw all of the things he had planned for them. After breakfast in bed – he'd made a deal with one of the people working in the kitchen – they would fly over to the mainland, so that she could see her people again. Because it had been too long since the last visit. When she had chatted with everyone, they would go to the shore, a long and peaceful beach that seemed to go on for miles and miles. He already had the picnic-basket packet, and a blanket to sit on, or to keep them warm. They would walk over the beach, bare footed, leaving footprints in the sand. After that the lunch would taste even better, refilling the energy spent while walking.

They would head back after spending some time watching the sun go down, huddled together and her head resting on his shoulder, content and happy.

A pilot would arrive to pick them up, and fly them back to the city. Saying their goodbyes, they would get into the jumper and head back to Atlantis.

Next thing he had planned was a movie to watch, he knew that she liked watching romantic movies with him, even though she would never admit it. She hated it when he called her a softie for liking those, but it was just so much fun teasing her. She always looked so adorable when she was mad – or pretended to be. 'Cause she wasn't really ever mad at him.

And the last thing on his list was dinner – outside on his balcony with candles to accompany them. One of the things she loved most about him was his romantic side – something that he rarely showed. But she had told him that once, on another relaxed Sunday morning, so he decided that today would be perfect to show it to her. It was hard to mask his excitement, and to just stay calm and lie still in bed.

It seemed as if Teyla had no intention of getting up at all, snuggling closer to him, and her eyelids already drooping.

He sighed softly. On second thought – it couldn't hurt to stay in bed for a little longer, especially this morning, just the two of them.

He watched Teyla fall asleep again, her breathing slowing down and deepening, and her features relaxing. It brought another smile to his face, one that lasted for the rest of the day.

Out of all of the joys of life, Sunday mornings were definitely high on his list of pleasurable activities. Not that it could ever top number one, of course.

Spending as much time as he could around Teyla would always be his number 1.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: When I wrote this, it was meant to be a one shot - but I might write a sequel if I have time, and if you guys would enjoy reading one.  
Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
